User talk:InevitableDoom
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:TCtheRogue/Help a girl out?/InevitableDoom-20100916070343 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Abce2 (Talk) 12:18, September 16, 2010 I am so excited! It completely rocks that you are here! You totally just made my day, seriously! The kids just learned that there is a web-cam on the laptop and when g-ma is at her friend's house she can talk to them and see them at the same time. I am so needing a break! You need to set up an accout on the Random Talk wiki. Let me know if you need any information about it - And I completely miss being on Dimensions! TC - You may only be one person in the world, but you may also be the world to one person. (talk) (talk) 22:35, September 16, 2010 (UTC) about RTW Here you go dude. One way trip to RTW. http://bakuganrandomtalk.wikia.com/wiki/Special:MyHome You are [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'gone, goodbyes ']] are long..' 11:05, September 17, 2010 (UTC)' ''----Thanks for posting that! I was just going to tell Doom to click on Related Wikis on the left and select Bakugan Random Talk Wiki. You were so much more direct about it! :) So glad you are here Doom. Now I just have to find a better name for you so you don't sound so dark, brooding and creepy...TC - You may only be one person in the world, but you may also be the world to one person. (talk) (talk) 13:25, September 17, 2010 (UTC)'' Random Talk Wiki... ...okay, I'm there. Now what? XD I've never used a Wiki before, so I'm going to need some help. InevitableDoom (talk) 14:42, September 17, 2010 (UTC)Inevitable...uh...Gloom? Broom? Fume? Random Talk is for anything that isn't directly related to the management and maintenance of this wiki. So, when I want to ask you for the 40th time the same question you have answered every time, that's where I would ask you. And vice versa. It is just "talk". TC - You may only be one person in the world, but you may also be the world to one person. (talk) (talk) 14:52, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Help...? Any more advice for the wikilliterate?? XD By the way, haven't seen you in dimensions much lately...kinda miss brawling you! I need to take some more tips from the Aquos Mistress if I'm to do well in the upcoming tournament. =o] Help Is On The Way! I seriously miss you on there too! I keep logging in but not seeing you. Will you be on tonight? (I think we are 3 hours apart) Let me know what you want to know and I will see what I can answer. I am a newbie here too. TC - Life is ten percent what you make it and ninety percent how you take it! (talk) 21:17, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Dimensions Tonight? Yeah, I should be able to get on for a little while. Most of my homework is done already, I'm just prepping for classes tomorrow (trying to read the material ahead of time). Hope to see you on! XD Hey, I brawled you, I was Bakuplanet! Those were AWESOME brawls! I am 39% insane, 27% evil, 33.9% awesome, but .1% serious... But this time, I'm really serious 23:07, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I MIGHT be on Dimensions later. I am 39% insane, 27% evil, 33.9% awesome, but .1% serious... But this time, I'm really serious 23:08, September 21, 2010 (UTC) New Year and Other Wishes! I am seriously bummed that I haven't been on lately. :( I miss brawling you and finding out if my kid is normal or not! he he! I just entered my Christmas loot so I am ready to start building up a ton of newbies! Did the end of semester go well? Let me know when you will be on Dimensions and I will try to be there too. Hope to see you soon! (I'll be in the one in pink hair...) TC (I don't know why it showed my IP instead of my name?) 19:13, January 1, 2011 (UTC) *Let's see - An hour before the servers shut down...that's 2am - 3am my time! Sheesh! Are you crazy?!?! If I find myself up at that forsaken hour, I will log in and say hi. :) Of course, any brawling would be done half-asleep, so you don't need to be concerned that I would thrash you within an inch of your future grandchildrens' lives...mwahahahah Doom? SUP DUDE! She's pulling a weapon to her side 21:54, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey! You still around here? I think we need to make some improvements on our editing! :) I am going to try to make some time to spend here and go back to my grammar and spell checking. Take care babe! TC (talk) 21:15, April 13, 2011 (UTC) What are you thinking about? Hey guy. Where are you these days? You are surely missed.Chara16 (talk) 08:35, January 10, 2012 (UTC)09:12, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey Babe! Let me know if you are still around here. I will check around FB too. I haven't been on either for a long time...Take care my best intimidating friend! TC (talk) 19:02, January 2, 2012 (UTC)